Una noche en París
by Neusal
Summary: Todos nos preguntamos que pasó en esa famosa noche en París que tuvieron Alec y Magnus. Aquí os dejo mi versión de los hechos.


**Nota de autora:** Este fic y sus personajes están basados en la saga de libros "Cazadores de sombras" de Cassandra Clare.

(Este fic contiene bastante material sexual)

Los ojos del botones se abrieron como platos cuando Magnus le alargó el billete de 100 euros como agradecimiento por haberles ayudado a llevar las maletas a su habitación.

-Mercy Beaucoup monsieur Bane. No dude en llamarme por cualquier otra cosa que necesite- se ofreció rápidamente el joven.

Alec no supo decir si eso lo había dicho realmente por gentileza y espíritu servicial o si el joven empleado buscaba tan solo que le dieran más propinas como aquella.

Cuando el botones cerró la puerta tras dedicarles tres o cuatro reverencias el silencio se hizo en la habitación y Alexander se empezó a incomodar. Cuando decidieron con el brujo de Brooklyn hacer aquel viaje por algunas de las capitales europeas le pareció una idea formidable; un viaje solos él y Magnus, su ya oficial pareja, y no había tenido que mentir ni buscar excusas como antes: había dicho claramente que se iba de viaje con su novio. Pero ahora que el botones les había "encerrado" en esa lujosa habitación las dudas e inseguridades se apoderaron de él ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué representaba que tenía que hacer o decir? Él nunca se había ido de vacaciones ni había dormido en un hotel, ni mucho menos había compartido cama con alguien. Por el Ángel COMPARTIR CAMA. Notó como el corazón se le aceleraba. Hizo una rápida ojeada a aquella espectacular habitación que Magnus había reservado para ellos dos. La sala principal era un lujoso dormitorio con una gran y elegante cama dos armarios a conjunto y una puerta que salía a una terraza con unas preciosas vistas a la torre Eiffel. Todo el mobiliario y decoración de la habitación estaban hechos de madera y al estilo " _vintage_ ". El baño era espacioso y completamente blanco con una bañera que a la vez servía de jacuzzi. Otra puerta conducía a otra pequeña y menos lujosa habitación con una cama individual. Seguramente sería por si alguien venía con sus hijos o tenía algún invitado de última hora.

-Supongo que no te estarás montando ninguna película sobre lo que representa que tiene que pasar aquí y en esta cama ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Magnus sonriendo como si estuviera leyendo la mente de Alec.

-¿Eh? No, no… bueno… no- el nefilim intentó disimular sin conseguirlo.

-Alexander… ya hemos tenido esta conversación ( _ver mi otro fic "El regalo más valioso"_ ). Que estemos aquí no significa que estés obligado hacer nada que no quieras. De hecho por esto reservé esta habitación- señaló hacia la habitación adjunta de una sola cama- no tenemos porque dormir juntos-.

-No… yo no he dicho esto- se alteró. Magnus le puso el dedo índice encima de los labios a forma de silencio.

-No tenemos que decidir esto ahora. Vamos coge tus cosas y vayamos a conocer la ciudad. Hay tantos lugares que te quiero enseñar. No tendremos suficiente con un solo día así que he reservado para tres noches ¿Te parece bien? Si vemos que nos quedamos con ganas de estar más tiempo en París podemos alargar la estancia, no hay ningún problema.-

-Sí, suena genial-. Respondió Alec.

Pasear por París de por si ya era fantástico pero si encima lo hacías de la mano del hombre del cual estabas enamorado eso se convertía en un paseo inmejorable. Magnus era realmente increíble, pensó Alec. Era sin lugar a dudas el hombre más atractivo e interesante del mundo. Era educado, elegante, sabía miles de cosas y se desvivía por complacerle: todo el rato pendiente de él. Alec se quitó esa careta de serio cazador de sombras y dejó ver ese entrañable lado suyo que Magnus sabía que estaba allí. Era amable, sonreía por nada y era extremadamente cariñoso y dulce. Lo que más gustó/sorprendió a Magnus fue la capacidad de Alec por sorprenderse por todo. Era evidente que llevaba toda su vida encerrado en ese mundo de nefilims y no conocía nada del exterior: todo era nuevo para él y eso combinaba a la perfección con la capacidad de Magnus de poder hacer realidad cualquier cosa.

Después de pasarse todo el día paseando por la capital francesa llegaron de nuevo al hotel y se dirigieron al ascensor para subir a la última planta donde se encontraba su habitación. Mientras esperaban a que bajase el aparato a la planta baja, en un tierno gesto Alec se abrazó a Magnus y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del brujo. Bane se sorprendió ante tal muestra de efecto: Alec jamás había demostrado lo cariñoso que era en público. Le devolvió el abrazó a su joven nefilim y le besó en la sien.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó.

El joven Lightwood levantó la cabeza y le miró con sus ojos azules que brillaban como nunca. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Tengo hambre- confesó divertido.

Magnus le sonrió y por desgracia suya el ascensor llegó haciendo que Alec se separase de su agarre. Al llegar a la séptima planta bajaron y el brujo sacó la llave de la habitación de su bolsillo. Abrió la puerta y entraron. La habitación seguía oscura y vacía tal y como la habían dejado. Magnus pareció quedarse pensativo unos segundos.

-Cierra los ojos- le pidió a su medio ángel. Éste obedeció sin rechistar. -¿Qué te apetecería cenar?- Casi le susurró.

-Mmmm… cuando vea lo que hay en el buffet del hotel ya decidiré-.

-Pero si pudieras elegir ¿Qué sería?-

El nefilim rió divertido.

-Un surtido de entrantes del Taki's… también una pizza de aquel restaurante al que me llevaste en Italia ¿Te acuerdas?-

-Aja- asintió el brujo.

-Y de postres…. Pues…. Si ya sé: repostería y pastelitos de la pastelería que hay cerca de tu casa-.

El brujo se colocó detrás de Alec y rodeándole con sus brazos por la cintura lo apretó contra sí. El cazador de demonios apoyó completamente su espalda en el pectoral del subterráneo.

-¿Tan solo eso? ¿Nada más?-

-A sí- recordó- y un cóctel del 212-.

-No entiendo cómo te puede gustar tanto ese bar. Mis cócteles son mucho mejores- apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Alec.

-No creo- sonrió Alexander.

-¿Eso es todo?-

-Sí. El menú perfecto-.

-Pues abre los ojos- le susurró tan seductoramente que al nefilim se le erizó el bello de los brazos.

Alec los abrió y se quedó unos segundos sin respiración. Ese lugar no se parecía en nada al que había entrado segundos antes. Evidentemente la habitación seguía siendo la misma pero todo se veía tan diferente….Decenas de velas estaban repartidas por toda la habitación y el color de las bombillas no era el habitual: naranja, verde, rojo, morado, repartidos de tal manera que le daban a la sala una sensación de calidez y sensualidad. En la cama y sofás había cojines nuevos y juraría que el sillón de la derecha tampoco estaba allí cuando se fue. Pero lo más impresionante no estaba dentro de la habitación sino fuera. Las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas de par y en par y adornadas por unas espesas cortinas de terciopelo rojas (que también acababan de aparecer) y fuera en la terraza había una gran mesa redonda con un bonito mantel de seda verde a conjunto con los cojines de dos confortables sillas. Decorando la mesa había un candelabro que hacía luces de varios colores pero no con una llama normal: eso era energía mágica en estado puro. Encima de la mesa esperándoles había el menú completo de lo que Alec había soñado segundos antes. Todo esto estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna y las estrellas y de fondo asomaba majestuosa la Torre Eifeel, completamente iluminada y la música del piano de Yarumi les hacía de sonido ambiental.

-Oh- El joven no supo que decir.

-¿Te gusta?- Le preguntó el Gran Brujo besándole en la mejilla.

-Sí, claro… esto es… eres increíble…. Yo no… no lo he dicho para que hicieras nada…-

-Lo sé- le sonrió el brujo haciéndole girar y besándole en la boca. ¿Pero no crees que falta algo?- Alec se lo miró extrañado –Ya me entiendes, un toque de algo. Ah ya sé-.

Chasqueó los dedos y del techo empezaron a caer como pequeñas estrellas de purpurina. Magnus cogió de la mano a su sorprendido novio y le guió hasta la mesa bajo esa extraña lluvia. Alec se sentó, literalmente alucinando, y se preguntó si la gente sabría realmente lo hermoso que podía llegar a ser el poder del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. Todos sabían que era un poderoso Gran Brujo, capaz de sanar, invocar demonios, hacer pócimas y/o toda clase de cosas sobrenaturales que asustaban a la mayoría de gente. Pero quizá pocos conocían el otro lado de la moneda de ese poder y él se sentía afortunado de ser de los privilegiados capaces de ver esa belleza en la magia de Bane. Y no solo en su magia. Miraba a Magnus y estaba convencido de que no había en el mundo entero nadie que se pudiera comparar a él. Sabía muy poco sobre el amor y relaciones pero estaba convencido de que estaba completamente enamorado del brujo.

Tuvieron una romántica cena a la luz de la luna donde no faltaron interesantes conversaciones, miradas apasionadas y constantes roces de manos. Cuando al fin decidieron entrar en la habitación Alec quiso recoger los platos de la terraza, pero Magnus le cogió las manos y se las besó.

-¿Dónde se es visto que el rey de la casa trabaje en ella?- Chasqueó los dedos y toda la vajilla y restos de la cena desaparecieron. Miró el reloj. –Es tarde y recuerda que mañana has quedado con el Instituto de París para que te dejen entrenar. Deberíamos ir a dormir-.

Alec no le contestó, simplemente se encogió de hombros y afirmó con la cabeza mirándole con esos expresivos ojos, que brillaban de amor y gratitud, tan intensamente que por primera vez en siglos Magnus no pudo aguantar la mirada. Cuando llegaron enfrente de la cama de matrimonio Magnus cogió por los brazos a su novio, justo por encima del codo y le besó suavemente.

-Buenas noches angelito- le deseó acariciándole la mejilla y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la "habitación" de invitados tal y como le había comentado a Alec esa misma mañana.

Era evidente que el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn se moría de ganas de pasar la noche con su novio, y no solo por el sexo, simplemente con dormir junto a él por primera vez le bastaba, pero ni se la pasó por la cabeza ni tan siquiera mencionarlo. Había sido un día perfecto y no quería estropearlo en el último momento haciendo que Alec se sintiera obligado o incomodo al dormir con él si no quería. Para nada del mundo quería eso.

Ya estaba dirigiéndose a esa habitación complementaria cuando Alec le agarró por el brazo y le hizo girar. Con fuerza le cogió de la solapa de la camisa y le besó como si la vida la fuera en ello. Cuando se separaron se quedaron mirando fijamente pero Alec esperó tan solo unos segundos para besarle de nuevo. Sus besos eran puro fuego y se aferraba desesperadamente al cuerpo de su novio. Dejó la boca del brujo y bajó a su cuello para recorrerlo con sus ardientes y carnosos labios mientras que con manos temblorosas desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Magnus. Éste simplemente se dejaba hacer. Una vez Alec tuvo la camisa de su novio completamente desabrochada empezó acariciar el pectoral del subterráneo, bajando las manos hasta sus abdominales y volviéndolas a subir hasta los anchos hombros de Bane para desde allí empujar la camisa y hacerla caer al suelo. Magnus separó sus deseosas manos de la cintura de Alec para dejar que la camisa cayera al suelo y las colocó de nuevo en las nalgas del joven Lightwood apretándole con fuerza para eliminar cualquier espacio entre los dos cuerpos para posteriormente quitarle la camiseta a Alec. Ahora era él quien besaba con desesperación los labios del nefilim, su mandíbula, su cuello y clavícula. Bajó las manos del trasero a los muslos del nefilim y levantó a su joven novio hasta sus caderas. Alec rodeó la cintura de su novio con las piernas y dejó que éste le llevara hasta la cama donde le tumbó delicadamente sin separar sus labios en ningún momento.

Magnus se estiró encima de Alec. Después de un largo y apasionado beso y sin separar los labios de la blanca piel del nefilim el brujo fue bajando hasta llegar al desnudo torso de Alexander donde empezó a besar una por una las diferentes cicatrices del muchacho hasta llegar a la famosa cicatriz, esa que le hizo meses atrás un demonio mayor, por la cual le llamaron para que fuera a sanar a Alec y gracias a eso éste fue a su loft para agradecerle e invitarle a salir. Esa cicatriz aparte de besarla también la lamió. Magnus notó que tanto su respiración como la de su novio se iban acelerando. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a otra fina marca que empezaba un centímetro por debajo del obligo e iba bajando… ésta también la recorrió sensualmente con su lengua. Tuvo que desabrochar el pantalón de Alec y bajarle la goma de su ropa interior para poder recorrerla de principio a fin. El cuerpo de Alec se arqueó y Bane se detuvo aquí. Dio un sensual beso a su cresta ilíaca y volvió a subir para posarse de nuevo en los labios del cazador de demonios. Su intención al subir no era otra que asegurarse de que su novio estaba bien y no estaban yendo demasiado rápido para él. Cuando el beso se terminó se separó un poco del nefilim para observarle y no le hizo falta preguntar nada: Alec tenía los ojos cerrados y por la expresión de su cara se veía que estaba disfrutando del momento. Al darse cuenta de que aquello que tanto le estaba gustando se había parado, abrió sus grandes y penetrantes ojos azules que se encontraron con las felinas y doradas pupilas del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, que estaban brillando de una manera especial. Esos rasgados ojos al natural, sin ningún tipo de glamour y tan diferentes a los de las personas corrientes que le volvían completamente loco. Le acarició el rostro y con la yema de sus dedos trazó la forma de las cejas de Bane en un intento de acariciar esos ojos. El brujo le sonrió.

-¿Est..?-

Magnus quería preguntarle si estaba bien y si quería seguir con aquello pero Alec no le dejó hablar. Se incorporó un poco y le puso la mano detrás en la nuca para empujarle de nuevo hacia sus labios y besarle tan apasionadamente que dejó al brujo sin respiración. Cayeron de nuevo encima de la almohada.

Cuando al fin se separaron volvieron a mirarse mutuamente y esta vez fue Alec quien habló:

-Te amo- se sinceró.

Magnus notó como el corazón se le enternecía y varias emociones se acumulaban en su estómago. Era la primera vez que Alec se lo decía y por la sinceridad de su voz y mirada era evidente que era cierto: el joven Lightwood realmente sentía eso. De hecho no recordaba la última vez que alguien se lo había dicho tan sinceramente.

-Yo también te amo mi amor-.

Le contestó el Gran Brujo. Alec esbozó una media sonrisa de satisfacción que dejó ver lo importante que era para él que ese sentimiento fuera recíproco.

Volvieron a besarse pero esta vez Magnus salió de encima de Alec y se tumbó en la cama apoyado sobre un costado. La mano que tenía en el cuello del nefilim volvió a deslizarse hacia abajo recorriendo el torso del primogénito de los Lightwood mientras que sus lenguas no dejaban de entrelazarse. Bajó hasta llegar de nuevo a la goma de la ropa interior de su novio pero esta vez no se detuvo aquí: pasó su larga mano por debajo de los calzoncillos donde se encontró y agarró el ya excitado miembro de Alec. Las caderas de éste se arquearon. Bajó la mano un poquito más hasta llegar a sus testículos y perineo y los acarició con sumo cuidado para posteriormente empezar a masturbarle. Alec empezó a respirar rápido y sonoramente. Tanta ropa estaba molestando al subterráneo así que le quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos dejándole completamente desnudo y a su merced. Se alegró al ver que Alec estaba bien dotado. De hecho su amado angelito tenía un cuerpo de escándalo, simplemente perfecto. También se fijó en la cantidad de cicatrices que tenía el chico.

Los hijos del Ángel, gracias a sus runas y genética, cicatrizaban muy rápido, de hecho un simple corte en su piel sanaba tan velozmente que ni dejaba cicatriz, lo que quería decir que todas esas marcas repartidas por el cuerpo de Alec tenían que haber sido profundas y feas heridas. Bane se compadeció del chico: era muy joven para tener que haber asistido a tantas batallas, y más por obligación ya que Alec no parecía que le gustase mucho eso de matar y tener que jugarse la vida constantemente. Pero era un nefilim y debía hacerlo: era su deber. Sin dejar de masturbarle volvió a besarle pero está vez como si sus besos pudieran sanarle y quitarle todo el daño sufrido. Esta noche iba hacer que Alexander Lightwood se olvidara de todas sus penas.

Volvió a dejar la boca de Alec para recorrerle a besos el torso y bajar a su entrepierna dejando un par de chupetones por el camino. Alec notó que la mano que le masturbaba fue sustituida por la húmeda lengua del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn que le lamió todo el largo de su sexo, y de repente eran los labios de Magnus quien le masturbaban mientras que su lengua no dejaba de acariciarle. Para Alec esa era su primera felación y sin lugar a dudas era la mejor sensación que jamás había experimentado. La cabeza del nefilim ya no podía pensar en nada, ni tan siquiera se acordaba de su propio nombre: en su cerebro solo llegaban estímulos de placer que hacían que de su garganta salieran sonidos nuevos para él: gemidos.

Alec estaba gimiendo y esto fue una grata sorpresa para el brujo. Al ver lo tímido, introvertido y reservado que era Alexander, Magnus pensó que seguramente no quería que lo viese desnudo o le obligaría a apagar la luz. Quizá haría también el típico gesto de taparse la cara con una almohada para que no le escuchase o peor aún, que sería de aquellos tan pendientes de no perder el control que estaban todo el rato tensos intentando controlar la situación. Pero no fue así: Alexander Gideon Lightwood estaba completamente entregado. Escuchar a su novio emitir esos sonidos de placer y ver como estaba disfrutando excitó todavía más a Bane.

Aprovechando que Alec estaba tan entregado y de alguna manera "relajado" Magnus pensó que podía dar un paso más. Se quitó su ropa por completo e hizo aparecer un pote de lubricante y se embadurnó bien el dedo para introducirlo en el recto de Alec. En un principio éste se tensó un poco pero segundos después y gracias a que Bane continuaba estimulándole el miembro se relajó de nuevo. Magnus estuvo un rato estimulándole e intentando dilatar un poquito la zona. Gracias a sus largos siglos de experiencia sabía que Alec no tardaría mucho en llegar al orgasmo así que con mucho cuidado introdujo su sexo en el interior del nefilim.

Empezó introduciendo muy despacio una parte de su pene y a medida que la zona se iba dilatando y su novio se iba acostumbrando fue introduciendo un poquito más hasta que al final lo hizo por completo. Lo que en un principio a Alec le pareció una sensación un poco incomoda a medida que Magnus seguía con sus embestidas acabó siendo una mezcla de dolor y placer hasta que el brujo le alcanzó el llamado "punto G" masculino, y al poco rato Alexander ya había perdido completamente el control sobre su propio cuerpo: gemía desesperadamente, inconscientemente estaba clavando sus dedos y uñas en la espalda de Magnus, le temblaban las piernas y su cuerpo tenía convulsiones sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Notó como su esperma caía sobre su estómago. Había tenido muchísimos orgasmos a lo largo de su vida, cuando se satisfacía él mismo a solas en su habitación, pero eso que acababa de experimentar no se podía comparar en nada: jamás había tenido una sensación tan placentera como aquella. Al ver que Alec ya se había corrido Magnus salió de su interior. En otras ocasiones hubiese seguido hasta llegar a su propio orgasmo pero era la primera vez del nefilim y no quería que fuera demasiado para él, a más viendo la cara de desorientación del cazador Bane se figuró que necesitaba unos minutos para asimilar todo lo que acababa de vivir. Una vez fuera del cuerpo de su ángel Magnus empezó a masturbarse. Sabía que no tardaría mucho en correrse él también ya que ver a su novio así le había producido un gran nivel de excitación. Otra cosa que estaba descubriendo con Alec: casi que le estaba gustando más ver disfrutar a su novio que su propio placer.

Cuando Alec recuperó un poco el sentido común vio como el brujo se estaba complaciendo y pensó que ayudarle sería lo mínimo que podía hacer ya que Magnus había hecho todo el trabajo aquella noche. Haciendo más esfuerzo del que él creía, ya que ese orgasmo le había quitado todas las fuerzas, se incorporó un poco, agarró el miembro de Bane y empezó a masturbarle. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así pero pensó que sería lo mismo que cuando se lo hacía a él mismo. Evidentemente Magnus sacó su mano para dejar paso a la de Alec. Desde su posición del nefilim no podía "trabajar" bien así que quiso buscar otra pero Bane no le dejó levantarse. Empujándole delicadamente por los hombros le hizo tumbar de nuevo, le beso en la frente y le susurró al oído:

-Túmbate y relájate cariño, hoy es tu noche-.

Siguió masturbándose él mismo hasta que también eyaculó encima del estómago de Alec. Éste no podía dejar de mirar semejante espectáculo. Ver a Magnus llegar al orgasmo era lo más erótico que jamás había visto. Bane se tumbó encima de Alec para recuperar el aire y dejó que este le acariciase la cabeza y su sudada espalda. Después de unos minutos dejándose mimar por el cazador, el subterráneo se incorporó, hizo aparecer unas toallitas humeas y limpió el estómago de Alec, el suyo propio y cualquier otro resto de fluido que pudiese haber por sus cuerpos.

Apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos se tumbó de nuevo enciman de Alec y con las manos le iba acariciando el cuero cabelludo. Esto también le estaba encantando al nefilim que jamás había experimentado tantas cosas placenteras en toda su vida. Con la punta de la nariz Bane aparto mechones de pelo de la frente de Alec y se la besó. Simplemente se quedaron mirando fijamente sin decir nada: en ese momento sobraban todas las palabras. No supieron decir cuánto tiempo pasaron así: mirándose, besándose, acariciándose disfrutando del contacto piel con piel… Alec imaginó que lo del sexo sería formidable, ya que todo el mundo se lo había dicho, pero lo que nadie le explicó es que el post-sexo podía llegar a ser tan intenso también.

Ahora era Alec quien estaba tumbado encima de Magnus y dejaba que ese le arañase suavemente la espalda.

-Es tarde ya cariño- le dijo Bane- tendrías que dormite…-

-Es que no tengo sueño…-.

-Es por la adrenalina y el "jet lag". Tienes que acostumbrarte al cambio de horario: no podemos dormir de día y visitar las calles y museos parisinos de noche- sonrió.

-Lo sé… pero es que no creo que pueda dormirme-.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-

-Sí. La verdad es que esto estaría muy bien-.

Alec bajó de encima del cuerpo de Magnus y se acurrucó a su lado apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del brujo. Si tan solo dos años atrás le hubiese dicho a Magnus que tendría en su cama a uno de los Hijos de los Nefilim completamente desnudo y esperando a ser hechizado sin tan siquiera saber que tipo de hechizo le haría, confiando completamente en él, no se lo hubiese creído. Es más hubiese tomado por loco aquel que se lo había dicho.

Alec notó como Magnus le rodeaba con sus brazos y le ponía una mano en la cabeza.

-¿Y tú? – Se preocupó Alec -¿Qué harás tú?-

-Oh, querido no te preocupes por mí. No hay personas en este mundo que tenga más facilidad por dormirse cuando y donde sea que yo…- ambos rieron.

Alexander empezó a notar como la magia de Bane le tocaba el pelo y el brujo le susurraba como una especie de oración en un idioma que desconocía. Sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse solos. Y lo último que vio antes de dormirse fueron esas preciosas pupilas de gato doradas.

Fin.


End file.
